Out Of My Life!
by CaptainRavor
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth are a relationship but Jack can't stand Elizabeth anymore. So, he decides to dump her.  Anti-Elizabeth.


OUT OF MY LIFE!

Jack felt Elizabeth stir in his arms. He opened one eye and saw her slowly waking up. She sighed contently and snuggled up beside him. It annoyed him. He didn't really know why he was with her in the first place! Everything she did was annoying, he hated the way she desperately needed him and the way she always wanted to touch him, she held his hand, touched his back and followed him around like a bloody puppy! He got up, pushing Elizabeth off him and put his shirt and jacket on. Elizabeth sat up and looked at him with that annoyingly perfect face of hers.  
>"Where are you going?" she asked.<br>"To the helm." Jack replied dryly. "Stay with me, dear." Elizabeth pleaded, Jack groaned and opened the cabin door. He looked at her before he left the cabin.  
>"Do me a favor, luv. Get dressed." he said and slammed the door behind him.<br>It was evening, the crew was eating their dinner and Jack was sitting at the helm, holding the wheel of his beloved Pearl. It was the time of day he loved the most, the time of day that no one was on deck and that he could just relax for a while. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sent of the sea, everything was perfect, Elizabeth wasn't there, he was alone, with his ship and the sea...  
>"Jack." he heard a female voice behind him say "What are you doing up here, all alone?" she asked. Jack groaned and turned to look at her frustrated.<br>"I was looking for some peace but I guess that's gone now." Jack replied. Elizabeth gave him a hurt look, but he knew she was faking. She didn't care about him and he had stopped caring for a while now. He knew that she was with him just because he was the Captain Jack Sparrow and he knew she didn't love him. All she ever wanted was to sail beside the legend Jack Sparrow and nothing else, she didn't care about his feeling just like Jack didn't care about hers. "We are docking in about an hour." he stated "I'll drop you off in Tortuga." Elizabeth stood next to him and touch his arm, her eyes watering.  
>"Why? What have I done?" she asked, letting some tears escape, Jack snorted and held the wheel again looking at the sea.<br>"Oh please, stop lying. We both know what you've done." he spat. Elizabeth took his hand and looked at him in the eye.  
>"What have I ever done Jack? Why are you talking to me like this?" she asked in a shaky voice.<br>"You're not worth my time, luv. It's over luv, we're finished." he said and looked back at the sea.  
>"But Jack-"<br>"No Lizzie! I wont sit here and listen to any more of your lies!" Jack barked, he looked at her shocked face and took a deep breath.  
>"Listen, I lied to you, I don't love you, I don't want to be with you anymore and I'm dropping you off in Tortuga, savvy?" he said. Elizabeth's bottom lip started trembling and she started sobbing. "But Jack, I love you!" she said.<br>"Ha!" Jack exclaimed and walked away. Elizabeth followed him and let out loud sobs. "Jack, please, what do you want me to do?" she said desperately. Jack turned around and shook her from the shoulders.  
>"I want you out of my life!" he yelled and stormed into his cabin, leaving Elizabeth alone on deck crying.<p>

An hour had passed and Jack had let his crew roam the streets of Tortuga. He and Mr. Gibbs were alone on deck waiting for Elizabeth to leave. She finally came on deck holding a big bag. She smiled at Mr. Gibbs and gave him a big hug.  
>"Bye, lass." he said.<br>"Goodbye ." Elizabeth replied, then she looked at Jack and tears welled up in her eyes.  
>"Oh, please. Leave the crocodile tears for someone who gets fooled that easily." he said and looked away. Elizabeth nodded and pressed her lips on his cheek.<br>"Goodbye, Jack. I will miss you." she whispered and went to wrap her arms around his neck but he held them in place and pulled her away from him.  
>"Bye, luv. I wish ye luck for the next guy." he said, Elizabeth nodded and walked the plank, Jack and Mr. Gibbs following her. She looked at Jack one more time and sat on a box, letting her tears fall from her eyes. Mr. Gibbs looked at her worried but followed his captain to the Faithful Bride. Jack sat and ordered rum for everyone. He was happy, he could now do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, he was free. Elizabeth was finally out of his life.<p>

Meanwhile, Elizabeth sat on that box and cried for a little longer. She couldn't believe Jack left her! How could he? What did she do wrong? She whiped the tears from her eyes and saw a tall, handsome man looked at her.  
>"Are you okay, miss?" he asked in a posh accent. He is rich, she thought and stood up to look at him. She gave him a sweet smile and straightened herself.<br>"No, not really, but I'll get over it." she said and gave him her hand "I'm Elizabeth Swann by the way." she said. The man kissed her knuckles and gave her a perfect smile.  
>"I'm Lord Austen, George Austen." he said and then gave her his arm "Would you like me to take you for a drink?" he asked.<br>"It would be my pleasure." she said happily.  
>As the couple walked away, Elizabeth was thinking to herself how not to loose this man. She had already lost three men, one of them had died because of her, the other one couldn't stand her anymore and decided that it was better to kill Davy Jones an the other one dumped her. Now she had another chance to make things go right for her... <p>


End file.
